Melodía inesperada
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: Michiru está decidida a dejar todo atrás por seguir sus sueños. Comienza de nuevo en otra ciudad donde encontrará mucho más de lo que iba a buscar.
1. El destino me llama

**Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores xD aquí Mariel Kaioh con un nuevo emprendimiento. Bien, ésta historia nació hace un tiempo, no quería subir historias nuevas hasta acabar con algunas de las que ya tengo pero, al ver que hay poco movimiento por acá decidí subirlas. Así que espero que la disfruten y que les entretenga un poco.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El destino me llama**

La sencilla residencia de la familia Kaioh se encontraba envuelta en la melodía de un apacible violín. La hija mayor practicaba como todos los días en su cuarto. La madre de la joven interprete golpeó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Hija – dice al otro lado golpeando los nudillos contra el tablón de madera con suavidad – ya es suficiente por hoy. - la chica ignora la petición de su madre y ésta continúa. - Si tu padre llega y sigues con eso, sabes que se molestará mucho. - Michiru suspiró y cesó la música con molestia. - Gracias. - dijo la mujer al otro lado. Ella se quedó de pie con el arco y el violín en la misma mano hasta que los pasos de su madre se volvieron inaudibles. Bajó la mirada y guardo su preciado instrumento en el estuche para luego ponerlo debajo de su cama, se sentó en el confortable colchón y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Observaba las estrellas que su hermana menor le había obligado a pegar en el techo para que la iluminaran en la noche y sonrió.

- Sé que un día las estrellas brillarán para mi. Sólo para mi. - susurró con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Cerró los ojos, comenzó a envolverse en aquella misma fantasía: Verse a si misma en un gigantesco auditorio, vestida de gala en el centro del escenario, la gente ovacionandola de pie. Un caballero se acerca, le entrega un ramo de rosas. Ella agradece y le dedica una reverencia al publico. - Algún día. - Volvió a decirse abriendo lentamente los ojos. Suspiró y comenzó a prepararse, como siempre ordenó sus cosas para la mañana siguiente, todos sus cuadernos en su maletín, su ropa de cama y el uniforme que, a pesar de las quejas de su madre aún llevaba puesto.

- ¡Michiru! - la llamó su hermanita del otro lado – llegó papá ya vamos a cenar. -

- En seguida voy - respondió sin mucho entusiasmo. Lanzó nuevamente un profundo suspiro como esperando que el aire que se renovaría en su interior le diera las fuerzas para soportar la monotonía de su hogar. Bajó hacia la sala, saludó al jefe de familia con un beso en la mejilla. Su padre era muy anticuado y todos acataban lo que él decía. La cena se servía cuando el llegaba de trabajar, su mujer se sentaba a su derecha, su hija mayor a su izquierda y la pequeña a la derecha de su madre. Siempre igual, todos los días las mismas preguntas, las mismas conversaciones sobre la oficina, los mismos reclamos, pero lo peor de todo, las mismas comparaciones.

- Los hijos de todos mis compañeros han elegido que carrera seguirán – comenzó a decir. Michiru no se inmutó acerca de aquel comentario, sabía que llegaría la peor parte en poco tiempo. - Por eso no comprendo como mi hija aún no se decide por ninguna. - ella guardo silencio. - Con el promedio que tiene sé que puede optar a las mejores carreras ya sea ingeniería, administración o tal vez medicina...

- Cariño – lo interrumpió la madre al notar que su primogénita estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. - Dejemos que ella decida lo que más le gusta, sabrá optar por lo que más le convenga. -

- Siempre y cuando no sea nada que tenga que ver con la música por mi no hay problemas. - coincidió el. -

- Pues, lamento decepcionarte padre, pero seguiré precisamente ésa carrera. - dijo ella con convicción plantando los cubiertos en el plato con suavidad. Los músculos de la cara de aquel hombre se tensaron, la mandíbula se le puso rígida y le dirigió una letal mirada.

- Hemos hablado muchas veces de ésto, sabes que ésa tontería jamás te llevará a ningún lado, que algo así no te dará de comer ni te podrá sustentar, no apoyaré una ridiculez como ésa. - dijo firmemente el caballero intentando volver a tomar una postura neutral. Michiru no pretendía discutir con él por aquella noche, después de todo, siempre era lo mismo. Se limitó a levantarse luego de darle las buenas noches para luego dirigirse a su cuarto. Se puso su pijama y se acostó. Apagó las luces, se quedó observando las estrellitas pegadas en el techo.

- Te demostraré padre, que puedo dar mucho más de lo que tu crees. - se acostó de lado para poder ver a través de la ventana las luces que alumbraban la calle. No siempre sería lo mismo. Las cosas cambiarían. Aquel resplandor, todo el de la ciudad le pertenecería, aquella que no le ha dado oportunidades un día dirá con orgullo que Michiru Kaioh ha crecido bajo su resguardo.

A la mañana siguiente el segundo timbre del receso acababa de sonar, ella se levantó de su pupitre y salió hacia el pasillo, debía revisar la cartelera para conocer las calificaciones que había sacado en el último examen regular del curso. Buscó su nombre desde el último hacia el primero se alegró al encontrarse en el segundo lugar. Satisfecha sonrió y se quedó unos momentos mirando aquel papel que tenía escrito su nombre.

- ¡Michiru! - la llamó una voz a sus espaldas. - ¡Michiru esto es grande! - su mejor amiga Makoto se tiro encima suyo sosteniendo un pequeño folleto en su mano. Recuperando la respiración se lo entrega haciendole una señal con la mano para que lo lea. Ella la miró sorprendida, extendió el papel para leer. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

_**Audición única patrocinada**_  
_**por la fundación japonesa de música**_

_**Si tienes entre 17 y 21 años y te apasiona la música**_  
_**te invitamos a que participes de la audición abierta que se realizará**_  
_**el día jueves 23 en las instalaciones de la fundación.**_

_**A quienes queden seleccionados se les otorgará una beca completa que incluye:**_  
_**- Alojamiento**_  
_**- Alimentación**_  
_**- Movilizacion**_  
_**- Trabajo de medio tiempo.**_

_**No pierdas la oportunidad de asistir a una de las selecciones más importantes del país.**_  
_**Los esperamos en Seien 7608, Tokio. A las 07.30 hs**_

Michiru observó a Makoto. Incrédula volvió a leer, sabía que ésa oportunidad se daba cada una cierta cantidad de años. Era increíble.

- Michiru – intentó hacerla reaccionar al verla completamente anonadada, su amiga no quitaba aquel semblante de sorpresa y aún mantenía la boca abierta. - Debes ir amiga. ¡Óyeme! - la sacudió por los hombros. - Es ahora o nunca. Se que podrás. - Ella le sonrió. Su rostró se iluminó. Se detuvo a pensar unos instantes para luego bajar la mirada.

- Makoto, las audiciones son mañana - la enorme emoción que por segundos la había embargado le causaba de repente una profunda sensación de malestar. Arrugó aquel papel en sus manos. - Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes. -

- ¡Oye! No, ¡estás a tiempo! Debes preparar todo e irte. - exclamó la chica de cabellos castaños sacudiéndola por los hombros. - Es la oportunidad de buscar tu camino. Es lo que siempre esperaste. - intentó convencerla al notar el semblante derrotado de su mejor amiga.

- Ya es muy tarde. - dijo soltándose de sus brazos. - Ya no se puede hacer nada. - Concluyó. Makoto se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir mientras su amiga dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar corriendo. Necesitaba descargar lo que tenía sentía en su pecho, correr quizás la distraería o por lo menos la cansaría. Al llegar al limite del colegio se escapó saltando por encima de las vallas. Corrió por la avenida hasta llegar agitada y casi sin aire al parque central que estaba cerca de la estación de trenes. Caminó intentando regular su respiración y se acercó al sector de los andenes. Se fundió entre el tumulto de personas hasta el hall de entrada donde se colgaban los horarios. Volteó para ver a su alrededor, todo parecía normal. Suspiró sin saber muy bien que hacer, volvió a levantar la vista, dio unos pasos más hacia la zona de arribos donde encontró un asiento libre cerca de una maquina expendedora y se quedó sentada en la estación. Volvió a ver aquel papel que aún mantenía arrugado en sus manos. No podía ni siquiera mencionar la opción o el deseo de asistir a sus padres. No tenía de donde agarrarse. Se sentía impotente de tener aquella gran oportunidad y no poder hacer nada. El sonido de la llegada de un tren la hizo virar la vista a él. Aquel sonido hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza. "Algún día" pensó. Aquella sensación de libertad la impulsó para dar aquel pequeño gran paso. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la boletería. Se formó en la fila. Movía las piernas nerviosa mientras esperaba a ser atendida. Al llegar a la ventanilla le consultó al caballero el valor del boleto a Tokio. Agradeció y se hizo a un lado para que la persona que siguiera pasara. Se quedó unos instantes pensando. Comenzó a buscar en todos los bolsillos de su maletín lo que quedaba de dinero. Puso el total sobre su mano y sonrió al notar que sería suficiente. Volvió a hacer la fila.

- Deme un boleto a Tokio para hoy a la noche, por favor - pidió alcanzándole los billetes y las monedas a través de la ventanilla.

- ¿Ida y vuelta? -

- Sólo ida – El hombre asintió, ella tomó el boleto y volvió a sentarse en una de las bancas. Observaba el anuncio y el boleto dudando aún si sería capaz - Si, Puedo hacerlo. - Se dijo. Y emprendió camino hacia su casa.

Al llegar su madre la saludo como siempre, se acercó a ella, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Le dedicó una sonrisa y corrió a su cuarto. Se sentó en su escritorio, escribió una nota para cada miembro de la familia. Busco un bolso relativamente pequeño en su armario, guardo sus prendas favoritas en el. Lo escondió debajo de la cama a un lado del violín y se sentó. Aquel día transcurrió mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Ayudó a su hermana con sus tareas, conversó un poco con su madre, cenó tranquilamente con su padre. Cuando se fueron a acostar se quitó el uniforme del colegio, lo dobló y acomodó sobre la cama y encima de éste las tres cartas correspondientes. Observó el papel y lo leyó reiteradas veces intentando reconfortarse.

- Si no lo hago ahora siento que jamás podré. - dijo para sus adentros. - ésto es lo que quiero y es lo que elegí. Si consigo pasar ésta audición, cumpliré mi sueño. - guardo el dinero que tenía ahorrado dentro de su ropa, tomó su violín y se colgó el bolso a la espalda. Observó su cuarto quizás por última vez en mucho tiempo. Volvió a ver las estrellitas en el techo, sonrió y luego de apagar la luz salió cuidadosamente por la ventana. Al llegar a la vereda, nuevamente volteó a ver su casa. " Cuando vuelva seré una persona completamente nueva" se despidió con una melancólica sonrisa de lo que había sido su hogar, el lugar donde había crecido.

Caminó con tranquilidad a la estación. Al llegar puso unas monedas en el teléfono público para llamar a Makoto.

- ¿Qué haces a éstas horas Michiru? No me dirás que... - susurró al otro lado.

- Es gracias a ti amiga, intentaré escribirte. -

- No, momento, piénsalo bien, hoy estaba demasiado emocionada, pero luego lo pensé y creí que no lo harías, aún tienes que terminar el colegio, no puedes dejar todo así. - intentó convencerla gritando en voz baja.

- Tu me lo has dicho, es ahora o nunca. Mis estudios puedo terminarlos después y si no quedo, no me quedará más que volver si es que lo hago. De lo contrario si me aceptan mi vida cambiará. -

- Pero... - intentó decir

- Es lo que siempre deseé, se que me irá pierdo nada con intentarlo - respondió ella con convicción para tranquilizarla. -

- Ten mucho cuidado, cuéntame cuando puedas como te fue. - se resignó la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Ella asintió, se despidió animadamente y colgó. Quedaban veinticinco minutos para que saliera el tren.

Allí estaba, de pie en el anden, a plena noche. Con un boleto de ida hacia su gran oportunidad. No podía dejar de preguntarse que le esperaría allí, jamás había ido sola a Tokio menos a aquellas horas. Lo que estaba haciendo era una verdadera locura. Aún estaba a tiempo de dar media vuelta y volverse a su casa. Volvió a ver el boleto. Se mordía los labios nerviosa, volviendo la vista a los lados en busca de algun conocido que pudiera impedirselo, intentó calmarse, los minutos parecían acortarse cada vez más.

- Este es el camino a mi sueño – se dijo observando las vías que se perdían en la oscuridad a lo lejos – Sólo tengo una oportunidad. Si no lo hago será el fin de todo. - Unas luces de gran potencia se acercaron del lado contrario al que observaba. Volteó achicando los ojos para ver al tren que comenzaba a frenar en el anden. El altoparlante anunció la próxima partida. Aquel anunció hizo que su corazón se enloqueciera nuevamente, golpeaba su pecho fuertemente casi a punto de ahogarla. La indecisión la invadió. Su mente se nubló y por unos instantes se quedó en blanco. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero algo la detuvo.

"_Ve_" le decía una voz en su interior. "_Atrévete y ve_" sus piernas comenzaron a moverse temblorosamente hacia el vagón. "_sin riesgo no hay gloria_" entregó el boleto al hombre que custodiaba el embarque, él le entregó la otra mitad y ella caminó para quedarse de pie a un costado de la puerta "_anda_" "¡_sube_!"  
Imágenes de su madre cubrieron su mente, su hermanita, su padre.  
- La música no te llevará a ningún lado. Esas son tonterías. Nadie vive de eso, nadie vive de lo que desea hacer – Frunció el ceño al recordar aquellas palabras. _"tu corazón es fuerte, ten el valor de hacerle caso_." le decía la voz. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tomó aire y abordó el tren.

El silbato sonó anunciando la partida. Aún su corazón no se tranquilizaba. Su cuerpo aún tiritaba, no podía respirar adecuadamente. Sus ojos se empañaron cuando miró por la ventanilla y notó que comenzaba a moverse. Las luces de la estación comenzaron a alejarse, recorrió la mitad de las calles de su preciada villa y se encontró despidiéndose de ella con un saludo de su mano como quien despide a un amigo. Continuó observando como su ciudad natal se volvía titilantes lucecitas en la oscuridad de la noche. Allí a lo lejos quedaba todo lo que había sido. Levantó la vista al cielo para verlo plagado de estrellas.

- ¿Brillaran para mi con más fuerza? - Por alguna extraña razón las notaba más opacas que de costumbre. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no había marcha atrás. No sabía de donde había sacado la valentía para hacerlo. Su mente simplemente la llevó como si fuera alguna fuerza superior a su razón. Se llevó las manos a su pecho. - Les demostraré que puedo. - se lo repitió varias veces intentando convencerse – sé que puedo.

* * *

**_Taraaan bueno, tomenlo como una introducción. _**

**_ Ésta historia tiene mucho de mi y mucho de las personas que me rodean, personas que han dejado todo atrás por seguir a su corazón, personas que sabiendo que hacían algo mal, estaban haciendo lo correcto. La sensación de ir a un lugar extraño sin saber lo que te espera, asumiendo todos los riesgos que eso te trae. Es difícil y emocionante a la vez. Ésta historia trata de eso y de como el destino les tiene maravillosas cosas preparadas a los que se animan a dar ese pequeño gran paso. A escuchar esa voz que te dice "Anímate"_**

**_Bien. Espero les haya gustado. Nos estaremos leyendo en mis otras historias._**

**_Gracias por dedicar sus valiosos minutos a éstas letras locas._**

**_pd: ando de vacaciones es por eso que he andado tan perdida, mis disculpas, pero volveré prontito con actu de todas mis historias._**


	2. Un nuevo amanecer

**Antes que todo quiero agradecer a quienes comentaron el primer capítulo, me alegra que les haya gustado y les cuento que recién nuestra hermosa rubia aparecerá en el capitulo siguiente, les advierto para que no se desilusionen xD Sino quedaría demasiado largo éste cap jeje.**

**Bueno, nuevamente muchas gracias a**

**Mariale/ gabi kahio pierce/ Aidan Ross/ Sheikrist/ Jimena19/****valexia26/ bubuzuke gremory/ yuki tenoh/ ana kaioh/ manzalito/ yuuko hime**

**por sus hermosos comentarios, criticas y sugerencias.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2  
Un nuevo amanecer**

Tardó unas horas en volver en si. El paisaje se había vuelto monótono y la tenue luz de la luna apenas alcanzaba a alumbrar. Descansó su espalda un poco menos tensa y se preguntó que haría su madre al enterarse.

- Si pienso en esas cosas no haré más que torturarme. - Pensó.

Se abrazó para reconfortarse y volteó la vista para ver al resto de los ocupantes de aquel vagón. Se sorprendió al notar que había pocos además de ella. Aunque iban a oscuras podía divisar las diferentes siluetas. Estiró un poco más el cuello cuando sintió un leve gimoteo desde la parte posterior. Buscó extrañada con la mirada y logró ver la figura de una joven de cabellos cortos en la última fila pegada a la ventanilla. Las demás personas del lugar dormían, pero al parecer ella estaba perturbada por alguna razón, se deslizó en su asiento para quedar con las piernas hacia el pasillo. La joven aún permanecía en la misma posición y secaba de repente las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla. Algo se le hizo familiar en ella. Sentía el impulso de ir a acompañarla pero no se atrevía. Jamás había sido de las personas que entablaban conversación con otras, menos aún de intentar hacer amigos, pero siguió su impulso y se puso de pie, caminó con lentitud hacia su asiento, la chica advirtió su presencia y volteó a verla.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? - preguntó con cierta timidez. Ella respondió afirmativamente mientras se secaba la mejilla con el puño de su sweater y evitó verla directamente - Disculpa que te moleste. - empezó a decir en voz baja – Te conozco de algún otro sitio ¿Cierto? - Ella se encogió de hombros levemente sin contestar. Michiru se quedó en silencio rascándose la barbilla intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. - Disculpa mi intromisión, es que, te vi tan sola que quizás... yo pensé... lo siento. - dijo atinando a levantarse dándose cuenta de que había sido un error. La chica la tomó por la manga de su abrigo deteneniendola.

- Disculpa – susurró. - Por favor siéntate. - Ella obedeció por inercia. El traqueteo del tren y algún ronquido a lo lejos hacía un tanto más incómodo el silencio entre ellas. -

- Soy Michiru Kai.. -

- Si te conozco – la interrumpió. - Íbamos a la misma escuela. -

- ¿De verdad? - se sorprendió. -

- Yo terminé el año pasado. También era parte del club de natación. - Michiru se golpeó la frente al recordar el detalle. -

- Claro, Amy ¿Cierto? - se ruborizó por su falta de memoria – Mil disculpas yo..

- No te preocupes no muchos advierten mi presencia en general. - le dijo para intentar tranquilizarla.

- Bueno, es que no parecías querer tener amigos – comentó. -

- Nunca nadie se lo propuso tampoco – respondió a la defensiva. Suspiró nuevamente desconociéndose a si misma. - Discúlpame, estoy un tanto alterada. -

- No te preocupes, puedo entenderte perfectamente. - le sonrió. - ¿A dónde vas? -

- A Tokio. No estaba segura de venir pero, no tuve otra opción – explicó.

- Ya veo, yo también voy a la gran ciudad, tengo un compromiso importante allí. - Amy levantó la vista y la vio sonreír. -

- ¿Puedo saber que compromiso? - preguntó interesada. -

- Si prometes no decirle a nadie... - empezó a decir un tanto misteriosa – voy a una audición. -

- ¿De verdad? - Michiru asintió sonriente. - No me digas que a la de la fundación japonesa de música.

- ¡Si! - respondió ella entusiasmada –

- Que grata coincidencia, yo también. - respondió Amy con una sonrisa. -

- ¿En serio? - suspiró aliviada – Que bien, al menos no estaré sola. -

- ¿Tus padres no viajan contigo? - preguntó.

- No, ellos ni siquiera deben saber a éstas alturas que no estoy en casa.- Amy se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida. - Supongo que mi madre se enterará cuando me busque en la mañana.

- Huiste – murmuró sin salir de su asombro.

- Ellos no aprobaban ésto, jamás me lo habrían permitido. - una expresión sombría cubrió su rostro. Por más que intentara olvidarlo no podía negar que le afectaba mucho la decisión que había tomado. - La música es la razón de mi vida. Mi sueño es convertirme en una gran violinista. Es poder transmitirle a las personas la pasión por ésto que amo tanto. Y que me reconozcan por ello. No podía perder ésta oportunidad.

- Vaya, admiro tu valentía. - dijo con sinceridad – Yo jamás hubiera podido sin el apoyo de mi madre.

- Que suerte tienes. Valorala. - Michiru le sonrió. - ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

- El arpa – respondió ella tímidamente. -

- Vaya, eso es interesante. No es algo que las personas comúnmente toquen, además es un instrumento muy difícil. - comentó apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo del asiento delantero.

- Eso dicen. - respondió. - ¿Tú tocas el violín cierto? - Michiru asintió. - Que bien. Me alegra el saber que no tendré que pasar por todo eso en soledad.

- Lo mismo digo. - respondió dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. -

* * *

El tren arribó a Tokio a las 05.30 de la madrugada. Michiru acompañó a Amy a buscar su instrumento al vagón del equipaje. Al ver el bolso y el arpa, se preguntó como haría aquella frágil criatura para llevar ambas cosas a cuesta. Terminó por tomar la maleta, agradeció a los dioses el invento de las rueditas y se compadeció de su compañera.

- Tomemos un taxi hasta allí – propuso Amy – uno amplio. -

- Lo siento, yo, no tengo dinero para eso. - respondió apenada. -

- No te preocupes, de todos modos igual pagaría si fuera yo sola ¿Cierto? - le sonrió. Michiru asintió. Caminaron hasta la parada más próxima y se demoraron unos treinta y cinco minutos entre que abordaron el móvil y llegaron a la fundación.

- Hay muchísima gente. - comentó Michiru al ver a la multitud aglomerada en la entrada. - Me pregunto si llegaremos a entrar.

- Seguramente, nos van a dividir por secciones. - comentó Amy acercándose a ella y se pusieron al final de la fila. - Son apenas las 6.15 y mira toda la gente. Creo que ésto se pondrá bastante reñido. - Michiru asintió sin dejar de ver al inicio.

Un reflejo le llamó la atención. El día estaba comenzando a clarear, se acercaba el amanecer en una nueva ciudad. Dirigió su vista hacia el este donde el sol empezaba a aparecer detrás de un pequeño edificio. Las tonalidades anaranjadas y rojizas comenzaban a dejarse ver, mientras el maravilloso astro se hacía esperar un poco más. Lentamente comenzó a emerger. Su mente quedó completamente en blanco, se fundió con aquel maravilloso momento, aquel sol naciente, al igual que ella, tenía todo el día por delante, el tampoco sabría lo que sucedería, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, brillaría como siempre, ascendería con energía y haría lo que mejor sabía hacer. Sin importar que sucediera. El sol podía brillar e iluminar todo sin que nadie lo acompañara. Sin que nadie lo apoyara el seguía otorgándole al mundo su luz. Ella era como él, aunque nadie la apoyase, aunque nadie creyese en ella, sabía que podría brillar. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos encandilados.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Amy -

- Mejor que nunca – respondió ella sonriendo. -

- No es bueno que mires al sol tan fijamente... - pero no la escuchó, estaba demasiado fascinada con todo lo que estaba viviendo. Aquella fuente de vida la había renovado por completo, aquella cálida luz la envolvió como un abrazo. Justo en el momento en que estaba comenzando a flaquear.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? - preguntó sorprendida Amy que venía oyendo la conversación de los chicos de adelante por un buen rato - Si pasamos la primera ronda nos darán alojamiento hasta la segunda etapa de selección. Al parecer hay muchos aspirantes que son del interior y no tienen donde quedarse. Eso me tranquiliza bastante.

- ¿En serio? ¡es una excelente noticia! - se animó. - O sea que con pasar a la segunda ronda estaremos salvadas aquí por unos días. ¿Tu no tienes donde quedarte? - preguntó extrañada Michiru. -

- No – respondió con una sonrisa. - Mi madre me dio sus ahorros, así que podría costearme un hotel por un tiempo. Y sino, volvería a casa. -

- ¡Me haces pasar vergüenza! - el grito furibundo de una chica las hizo voltear hacia el final de la fila sacándolas de su conversación. Detrás de ellas una joven de larga cabellera negra discutía con una rubia que reía descaradamente ante su enfado. A su derecha otra rubia de cabello recogido se protegía la cabeza con las manos por miedo a represalias físicas de parte de la otra chica. - ¡Y tú deja de reírte! - se quejó dirigiéndose a la muchacha del moño rojo que se sostenía el estomago entre carcajadas. -

- Rei, puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero jamás olvidaré lo que acabo de oír. -

- Mina, no fue mi intención. - sollozaba la rubia de coletas mientras observaba a la muchacha que al parecer se llamaba Rei.

- Escribiré una canción sobre los diversos usos que se le puede dar a una flauta traversa. - ésta vez fue la chica de moño que a pesar del golpe continuó riéndose desquiciadamente. La muchacha de pelo negro se quedó paralizada al notar a las dos chicas que estaban delante suyo. Sintió su rostro ponerse a tono con su vestido al ver que la observaban con los ojos grandes de sorpresa. Las dos rubias miraron con atención al par y se quedaron en silencio. -

- ¡Hola! - las saludó enérgicamente la rubia de coletas. Se acercó a ellas extendiéndole la mano para saludarlas. - Buenos días soy Serena, ellas son mis amigas Rei y Minako. -

- Ho...Hola, mucho gusto – saludó tímidamente extendiéndoles la mano. - Soy Amy. -

- Yo soy Michiru es un placer. También son músicas por lo que veo – comentó haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios que habían oído. -

- Pues si, respondió Rei, en realidad Mina y yo, Serena no tiene talento, es incapaz de que le coordinen los dedos. - comentó la chica de ojos violetas. Michiru le dedicó una mirada divertida a Amy que la observó preocupada. - Aunque la única que viene a la audición soy yo.

- Eres mala conmigo. Y yo que me levanté temprano para poder acompañarte. - Los ojos de la aniñada rubia comenzaron a humedecerse. Rei al ver la escena que se avecinaba se disculpó con la mirada y la empujó para dejarla fuera de la fila.

- No se preocupen, ellas siempre son así. - susurró Mina mientras ambas se alejaban. - ¿Ustedes son de por aquí? - Amy negó con la cabeza y Michiru respondió.

- No, nosotras somos de Hakata. -

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vienen de muy lejos! - exclamó la rubia entusiasmada. -

- Que bien, eso demuestra el deseo y la voluntad que tienen. Me parece maravilloso. - comentó Rei con una sonrisa. - Si llegan a necesitar algo, no duden en decirnos, nosotras somos de aquí, así que podemos ayudarlas si lo necesitan. -

- Muchas gracias respondió Amy. - Michiru asintió y comenzó a conversar con las recién conocidas, luego de unos momentos Serena se unió nuevamente al grupo.

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora después todos hicieron silencio. Un caballero en la entrada del gran edificio estaba separando a los postulantes por tipo de instrumentos.

- Instrumentos de percusión por la puerta numero cinco, instrumentos de viento de metal por la seis, instrumentos de viento de madera por la siete – Rei se sobresaltó y sus compañeras la animaron con palmadas en la espalda mientras comenzaba a avanzar entre gritos desbocados de las dos rubias. -

- Estoy nerviosa – murmuró Amy – Michiru le tomó al mano en señal de afecto y ella le sonrió. -

- Todo estará bien no te preocupes - la animó. -

- Instrumentos de cuerda golpeada por la puerta nueve – La joven arpista suspiró y abrazó a su nueva amiga antes de avanzar.

- ¡Éxitos! - le susurró. -

- Instrumentos de cuerda frotada por la puerta numero diez –

Era su turno, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Siguió a Amy para luego perder su atención en la entrada de la enorme institución. Era muy sofisticado y podía respirarse el arte. Pese al murmullo se sentía completamente apacible. Observó a su alrededor. Y su corazón saltó de alegría. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que daría lo mejor de si misma. Caminó siguiendo los carteles hacia la sala que le correspondía, había una larga fila de jóvenes con sus instrumentos. Ella suspiró. Se dijo a si misma que a pesar de la competencia saldría victoriosa. Sin importar cómo dejaría todo en aquella audición.

Los minutos parecían transcurrir lentamente. No quiso mirar al reloj ni tampoco pensar en algo que no fuera su siguiente presentación. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y continuó observando el enorme pasillo, el techo era alto y amplio y aunque no había muchas ventanas todo el salón estaba bien iluminado, había pinturas a lo alto de los grandes maestros y sonrió al ver a su favorito entre ellos. Volvió la vista al frente y tomó aire nuevamente, sus piernas temblaban, temía poder caerse de un momento a otro. Sólo debía relajarse. Todo saldría bien se lo repetía una y otra vez intentando auto convencerse. Intentó por unos instantes que su mente quedara en blanco. Casi lo estaba logrando cuando notó que la fila empezaba a avanzar.

Comenzaron a separarlos nuevamente por instrumentos, enviaron a los violoncelos, las violas y contrabajos a otro sector, mientras los violinistas ingresaban a aquel salón. Uno a uno se fueron acomodando en las sillas que habían dispuestas en la gigantesca sala que, por los espejos y las barras podía jurar que eran de ballet. Al frente del cúmulo de sillas había una mesa con tres personas, en el medio pudo reconocer a su violinista favorita Ivana Kirskova, que al parecer haría de jurado, casi se cae de la silla al darse cuenta, no sólo sería una audición importante sino que estaría presentándose frente a la mejor violinista contemporánea, su idola y por quién había decidido hacer de su pasión a la música su carrera como profesional. Estaba intentando no alterarse por la absoluta emoción que le provocaba el haberla conocido en aquellas circunstancias. Estaba hipnotizada con su rostro, siempre le había parecido muy hermosa pero el verla en vivo era más de lo que habría imaginado, sus rasgados ojos verdes, sus facciones fuertes y definidas, su largo cabello rubio. Era perfecta. Suspiró ensimismada en sus pensamientos al tiempo que el caballero al lado de Ivana se puso de pie y todo quedo en absoluto silencio.

- Bien, irán pasando por orden de llegada. Tienen un minuto y medio para interpretar una pieza a elección. El resultado es inmediato. Los que quedan aprobados volverán a sentarse en sus puestos, los que desaprueben se retiran. Comencemos. - El hombre delgado de cabellos oscuros y bufanda anaranjada aferrada a su cuello volvió a sentarse y tomó la pluma en su mano. Uno de los ayudantes animó al primero de los chicos a levantarse. Se lo veía nervioso y no era para menos. El joven se presentó, y anunció que tocaría el capricho numero cinco de paganini. Sabía que sus piezas eran difíciles, y el muchacho se esmeró para interpretarlo bien, pero, varias notas se le habían escapado. Por la cara de desagrado del jurado sabía que el pobre no pasaría.

- Bien – dijo el hombre de bufanda – Si no te sientes seguro no deberías elegir una pieza tan complicada para una audición. Estás desaprobado pero sigue practicando. El que sigue - el chico se retiró desanimado y pasó una de las chicas a interpretar una de Bach. Luego otro más se suicidó intentando tocar el vuelo del abejorro, cuando el cuarto participante se presentó, se distrajo un momento para contar cuantos estaban delante de ella y se alegró al ver que era la numero 36, sonrió al recordar que aquel era su numero de la suerte y lo tomó como un buen augurio. Aún no estaba segura de qué tocaría, podría arriesgarse con paganini o elegir alguna otra con la que se sintiera tranquila, estaba segura que muchos intentarían lucirse con el. Sonrió satisfecha al notar que sólo faltaban cuatro más y ninguno había tocado la que decidió que sería su pieza.

Sólo quedaban dos uno desaprobado y el que siguió también. El ayudante le hizo una seña para que pasara y se puso de pie frente al jurado. Los tres la miraron e Ivana puso especial atención en ella, de los 35 que habían pasado solo 7 habían sido mujeres de las cuales sólo una había sido aprobada.

- Bien querida, ¿Con qué vas a deleitarnos? - preguntó con aquel acento ruso que tanto la fascinaba -

- Espero no faltarle el respeto señorita Ivana, pero interpretaré un fragmento de la sonata en G menor de Tartini, que aprendí gracias a usted. - Ivana sonrió y arqueó las cejas sorprendida. -

- Cuando quieras – la invitó con un gesto de su mano. Michiru cerró los ojos, tomó aire y se dispuso a fundirse nuevamente con su fiel amigo. Decidió no mirar al jurado durante la interpretación. Estaba tranquila, lo estaba haciendo bien. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y como si estuviera tocando en la tranquilidad de su habitación comenzó a disfrutar de aquel momento, sin nervios, sin miedos, sólo ella y su violín, que acariciaba su alma con su aterciopelada melodía. Elevaba su mente más allá de sus sentidos. Unas palmadas la sacaron de aquel encantador ensueño y volvió a la realidad. El hombre de bufanda aplaudía para llamar su atención al pasar el minuto treinta.

- Bien - dijo Ivana con seriedad. - ¿Cual es tu nombre? -

- Michiru Kaioh señorita. -

- Perfecto, vuelve a tu sitio. El que sigue. - Ella sonrió.

Las palabras retumbaban en su mente aún sin mucha claridad. "vuelve a tu sitio" significaba que había pasado. Lo había logrado. ¿Era eso posible? Su corazón latía tan rápido que temía que se paralizara de un momento a otro. Intentó no demostrar su sonrisa y se contuvo a si misma para no gritar, saltar y correr en círculos de la emoción, volvió elegantemente hacia su asiento y allí quedó. Sentada con la mente divagando en un millón de cosas. De repente sintió la necesidad de hablar con su madre, de contarle lo que había sucedido. De compartir su felicidad con ella, pero a esas horas ya debían haber encontrado su carta, quizás estarían buscándola. Estarían furiosos con ella. Quizás ni querrían hablarle. Ahora ya había dado el primer paso hacia una nueva vida. Le había ido bien. Y se sentía completamente feliz y satisfecha por ello.

El resto de los postulantes pasaron tras ella y al finalizar la audición eran solo 20 violinistas seleccionados, de ellos diez quedarían oficialmente. Cada uno de debió llenar un formulario para inscribirse oficialmente. Al finalizar les indicaron a los cuatro candidatos que eran del interior que esperaran en el hall por el bus que los llevaría a la residencia estudiantil. Mientras aguardaba en el lugar buscaba ansiosa con la mirada a su compañera, preguntándose como le habría ido y temió lo peor al no encontrarla junto a las demás arpistas. Otro de los encargados llegó interrumpiéndole la búsqueda y le informó que debía abordar su minibus para ir a "la casona". Suspiró decepcionada y se adentró en el. Se sentó a propósito del lado de la ventanilla para poder observar la ciudad, era la primera vez que visitaba Tokio. El motor se puso en marcha y comenzó el recorrido hacia la que ahora sería su nueva casa. Las calles de la ciudad estaban atiborradas de gente por todos lados. Era tan diferente su ciudad, todo ésto era maravilloso y a la vez le daba un poco de miedo. Pero el aire de aquella acelerada ciudad le daba una sensación de libertad que jamás había experimentado antes. Ahora podría por fin ser ella, dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Por sus deseos, por sus sueños. Su corazón aún latía escandalosamente en su pecho. Situación que no menguó cuando llegaron a destino.  
Una mujer los recibió amablemente y se sorprendió al enterarse que la pensión constaba de todo un edificio completo. Los estudiantes se dividirían en distintos departamentos. Separándose como siempre por tipo de instrumentos.

- Los de cuerda son catorce en total y se distribuirán en el cuarto y quinto piso, Yamada, Kirohishi y Fuchida iran al 4001, Jasei, Shioji y Minabuchi irán al 4002, Nakawa, Sekosawa y Uchida al 4003, Mizuno, Kaioh y Maeda al 5001 por ultimo Watanabe, Tokiha y Seito de instrumentos de viento al 5002... - El hombre continuó anunciando mientras la mujer les entregaba las llaves y otro joven las invitaba a seguirlo. Michiru tomó sus pertenencias y en compañía de Maeda, que ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, siguieron al muchacho que les enseñó su departamento.

Casi se cae sentada de la impresión al notar aquel mobiliario. Era enorme, tenía un gran comedor, living con sillones y una TV acompañada de un equipo de música a un lado. Cocina de estilo americana y estaba completamente alfombrado.

- En este cuarto tienen todo lo necesario para el aseo del departamento, aspiradoras, escobas, guantes y demás elementos. - El chico caminó por el departamento enseñándoles los elementos de cocina y continuó por un pasillo. - Aquí esta el cuarto de baño que deberán compartir. Cada una tendrá su habitación, y ya tienen sus respectivos nombres en las puertas.

El resto de la explicación prácticamente entró por un oído y salió por el otro. Estaba demasiado fascinada como para escuchar lo que el chico les estaba explicando. Cuando al fin se dispuso a retirarse Michiru llevó sus cosas l cuarto que le correspondía. Era un tanto más chica que la de su casa. Una cama, una ventana, un escritorio con un computador portátil encima, un atril, una biblioteca, un armario y una pequeña mesita de noche. Dejó su violín sobre la mesita y se dejó caer a la cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Era todo aquello posible? Su padre decía que jamás podría conseguir nada. Y allí estaba ella, siendo de las únicas 20 violinistas pre seleccionadas y sabía que pasaría a la selección final.

Cerró los ojos y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Deseaba descansar, después de todo apenas había dormido una hora aquel día y era casi la una de la tarde. Estaba preocupada por Amy y también por su madre. Buscó en su maleta el teléfono celular, lo traía apagado. Suspiró profundamente y se animó a encenderlo. Segundos después el mensaje de 43 llamadas perdidas se divisaba en la pantalla. Suspiró y arrojó el aparato sobre la cama. Se recostó boca abajo escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Volvió la vista hacia el celular dudando unos momentos qué hacer. Si llamaba sabía que la regañarían, no quería imaginar la cantidad de cosas que su padre podía decirle. Se sentó en la cama y volvió a tomar aquel móvil entre sus manos, moviendolo nerviosamente mientras decidía. Debía comunicar que estaba bien. Debía cumplir al menos con eso ya que no había tenido el coraje de hablarles de frente. Impulsada por éste último pensamiento presionó send y llamó al teléfono de la casa. Su madre seguramente estaría preparando el almuerzo o quizás la buscaría por toda la ciudad dependiendo su reacción. El tono comenzó a sonar. Sus manos le sudaban y su sangre golpeaba fuertemente sus oídos, su corazón parecía haberse detenido al escuchar aquella familiar voz.

- ¿Aló? - atendió su madre al otro lado. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de ella, sus manos temblorosas se esforzaban por mantener el teléfono en su lugar. Hasta ése momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba. -

- Mami – dijo con un nudo en la garganta. - soy yo, Michiru.

* * *

**_Bueno gente bonita, hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, se que querían más acción pero paciencia n.n_**

**_ prontito subiré el tercer cap n_n_**

**_como verán a Michi le ha ido bien... hasta ahora xD _**

**_¡nos leemos próximamente!_**

**_Mariel Kaioh_**


End file.
